


Makonon

by Witchan



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchan/pseuds/Witchan
Summary: Just a re-written story I've posted a few years ago.





	Makonon

Just an ordinary Makonon fic.

 

Disclaimer: I don’t own Kill La Kill and its characters.

“Great! Of all the people that died in that airplane crash, I’m stuck with you!” Nonon was talking to Mako. They were stranded in the woods. “God help me…”

“Oh, come on, Nonononononononononon! I thought we were friends!”

“Friends!? First of all, underachiever, WE are not FRIENDS! Second, you’re extremely annoying! And third, you’re the dumbest piece of trash I’ve ever met in my life! God, I wish you had died in that crash! Do the world a favor and keep your pathetic mouth shut while we walk, got it!? Or better yet, kill yourself!”

Nonon’s hurtful words made Mako sob very loud. Nonon sighed, shaking her head. “Listen, underachiever, I didn’t mean to…”

“YOU WANT ME DEAD!” Mako continued to sob. A lot of tears were shedding out of her eyes.

“I didn’t mean to say…”

“ONCE WE GET BACK TO OUR CITY, I’M GONNA TELL THE OTHERS WHAT YOU JUST SAID TO ME!”

“I didn’t mean to say that, Mako, okay!? I’m sorry!” Nonon spoke fast.  
Mako stopped her annoying sobbing, then she smiled. “Apology accepted! Come here, you!”

Mako hugged her tight. Nonon implored, “Let me go this instant, underachiever!”

Mako gasped, then she released Nonon. “I’m terribly sorry, Nonon-sama! Please forgive me!”

“Whatever. Let’s not waste our time here,” Nonon said.

“Am I forgiven?” Mako asked.

“YES!” Nonon shouted.

“Okay!” Mako said.

~ Flashback ~

“I swear, if the concert ends up bad, I’ll never go to another one again!” Nonon was heading to an airport. A few weeks ago, she was planning on going to New York City to see her favorite rock band called Death Riot. At the airport, she bought her ticket, and after she turned the other way, something astonished her. “Oh no! It’s the underachiever! What the hell is she doing here? I better avoid seeing her eye to eye.”

“HI, NONON-SAMA!” Mako’s loud voice distracted a lot of people.

“Damn,” Nonon cursed.

Nonon sat on one of the seats, but Mako sat next to her. “Where are you going, Nonon?”

“None of your business, underachiever!” Nonon replied rudely.

But we’re friends, Nonon-sama! It is my business! Guess where I’m going?“

"The idiots convention in stupid-ville?”

“Wrong! I’m going to New York City to see Death Riot!”

That shocked Nonon to the extreme. “WAIT, WHAT!? YOU’RE A FAN OF DEATH RIOT!?” Others were distracted again.

“Yep!” Mako replied. “I don’t want to miss them perform in the next few days because their next concert in Seattle starts in five months!”

“Why, God, why?” Nonon thought.

“I’m such a huge fan of them, Nonon! I’ve kept EVERY lyric, photo, and fan photo in my secret stash! My favorite Death Riot song of all time is Mayhem! It goes like this: (imitates instrumental song so loud while running around randomly)

Nonon facepalmed. "Stupid underachiever…”

~ End of Flashback ~

“We’re lost! We’re lost! We don’t know where the hell we’re going! Who will guide us? Who will drive us home? WHO WILL HELP US? (deep voice) We don’t know! (light voice) We don’t know! We don’t knowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! HELP!” Mako sang, which annoyed Nonon to death.

“If I hear you sing one more time, I’m walking without you!” Nonon threatened.

Mako gasped. “Sorry! I won’t sing again! I promise!”

“Good!”

~ Another flashback ~

“Why is this airplane so slow?” Mako whined. “MOVE FASTER!”

“Be quiet! People are looking at us again!” Nonon said.

“But…”

“But nothing! Get used to it!”

As soon as their coversation ended, the plane begin to fall due to a turbine engine failure. Many were screaming, including Mako and Nonon.

“YOU’VE GOT TO BE FREAKING KIDDING ME!” Nonon screamed.

“WE’RE ALL GONNA… No, wait! Nonon! Hold on to me!”

“What!? No!”

“We’ll be fine, Nonon! Trust me!”

“It had better work, underachiever!”“

Mako’s plan was to turn into a spinning ball with Nonon inside, and it worked! Unfortunately, there were no other survivors.

~ End of Flashback ~

"Nonon.”

“What?”

“You never said thank you after that crash.”

“Thank you! Happy now?!”

“Yes!”

After a couple of hours, they saw a bike and a random dead guy next to each other. That dead person had bullet wounds all over him.

“A dead person!”

“Thanks for stating the obvious, underachiever. Let’s rob him! There had better be some food in his pocket.”

Mako put her hands on her hips, glaring at Nonon. “Nonon! How dare you treat a dead person like that!? Show some respect!”

Nonon glared back. “One: You obviously don’t know him. Neither do I! Two: I’m hungry! Either you cooperate or I’m not sharing with you!”

“I’d rather starve!” Mako said.

“Fine!” Nonon said. Now, she went into his pockets. She retrieved four snicker bars and fifty Yen “SWEET!”

“Humph! I’m not speaking to you again!”

“Yeah, right!” Nonon didn’t believe Mako.

More hours passed. Mako was still upset at Nonon for stealing a dead person’s stuff.

“Wow, underachiever. You weren’t lying after all,” Nonon said. Then, she stopped. Mako stopped, too. “Wait right here. I gotta use the bathroom.”

Nonon hid behind a large tree in the woods to take care of her business. A wolf suddenly appeared, snarling at Mako, in which it intimidated the comedic character.

Mako stepped back, but the wolf moved forward towards her. It was hungry for anything. “Hehe,” Mako laughed weakly, looking nervous. “… Nice wolf… Please don’t eat Mako… HELP ME, NONON!”

Mako ran for her life. Nonon saw what was happening. “MAKO!” Nonon had that worried look on her face. “Don’t worry, underachiever! I’ll save you! Hey, doggy!”

The wolf looked at Nonon as Nonon pulled a snickers bar out of her pocket. “FETCH!”

Nonon threw the snickers bar far away, and the wolf went after it. Mako and Nonon ran like hell. Several minutes later, the girls entered a town, and they stopped running. Then, Mako gave Nonon a sloppy kiss on the tongue. That lasted short because Nonon shoved her. Nonon spat a lot.

“DON’T DO THAT AGAIN, UNDERACHIEVER!”

“That was a thank you kiss, Nonon! You had saved me from that mean wolf!”

“You should’ve said thank you instead! Think about that next time, okay!? I don’t want your cooties!”

“I sincerely apologize! It won’t happen again! Mind if I get a snickers bar?”

“Are you sure, underachiever?”

“Yes. Look, Nonon. I’m so sorry for saying I won’t speak to you again. Deep down inside, you’re a good person.”

“Really? You think I’m a good person despite calling you an underachiever repetitively and insulting a lot of people?”

“Yeah!”

“Wow… I can’t believe what I’m hearing… Besides you and Satsuki, no one ever told me I was a good person, not even my fellow Elite Four members…”

“That’s rough…”

“I know… The way I act… I can’t help it… I was born that way…”

Mako touched Nonon’s shoulder. “Don’t feel bad, Nonon. Be proud of who you are. Don’t let others think you’re super evil because of your personality.”

Nonon smiled. “Thanks, underachiever.”

“You’re welcome!”

At night, the girls slept in an alley despite having a lot of Yen to afford a hotel room. Nonon woke up, looking at Mako. “Underachiever,” she said. Now, she moved closer to her, smiling. “I never told you this, but you’re beautiful. When I first saw you, I thought you looked cuter than Satsuki. You’ll always be a sexy underachiever in my heart,” Nonon said, even though Mako wasn’t awake. “And that kiss you gave me before night time, it was wonderful.”

Now, she french-kissed Mako, waking her up. Surprised, Mako gently broke the kiss. “Nonon-sama?”

“Make out with me all night, please!” Nonon implored.

“Okey-dokey!”

“And don’t tell our friends about it!”

“I promise!”

A few weeks later, Mako and Nonon saw each other outside a restaurant named Royal Food. They hadn't seen each other in days.

“Nonon-sama!”

“Underachiever! Are you alone?”

“Ye-ye-ye-ye-ye-ye-ye-YES!”

“Good! I want your sexy ass to make out with me in Royal Food’s girls restroom, starting now!”

“Alright, more kissing!”

Together, they entered the restaurant.

The End


End file.
